1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a communication apparatus such as an MFP (Multi-Function Peripheral), which apparatus has multiple communication interfaces and is used with being connected to a network. Aspects of the invention also relate to a computer usable medium containing a computer program which can be executed by the communication apparatus.
2. Related Art
Recently, the communication apparatus as above (e.g., the MFP having multiple functions such as a printer, facsimile machine, scanner and/or copier, and capable of transmitting/receiving data with a network communication) has been widely used. In order to share such functions, even in so-called low-end apparatuses, multiple communication interfaces are provided as regular equipment. The equipped communication interface typically includes a wired-communication interface and a wireless LAN interfaces.
Examples of such an MFP are disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publications No. P2002-103751A (hereinafter, referred to as '751 publication) and No. P2005-26965A (hereinafter, referred to as '965 publication). In '751 publication, disclosed is a technique of selecting one of multiple interfaces to be used based on a data receiving rate, in accordance with a priority assigned to each interface in advance. In '965 publication, disclosed is a technique of selecting one of appropriate applications based on the communication speed of the network and/or communication quality.